rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER
).}} The PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER was a spyder sports car designed and built by Porsche in 1968 specifically for competing in hill climbing competitions. It was a short lived model, but its basic design went on to become the successful 908/3. The 909, sometimes called the "plastic PORSCHE", was given a 2.0L engine that produced 275 bhp (brake horsepower), 0-60 mph under 2 seconds, flat-8 engine, and a lightweight chassis and body that resulted in the car only weighing in at 385 kg (849 lb). Availability The PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER is available in one series: * Mountain Spider bonus series in the Master group This vehicle was added in the released in October 2018 and is unlocked as soon as Mountain Spider is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 400 without showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Mountain Spider. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Porsche 909 Bergspyder Championship available in the released in October 2018. For the project page containing all events for this car see: RR3 Wiki:Events PORSCHE Liveries This car has two liveries to choose from: *No. 1 (Red stripes and wings) Mont Ventoux 1968 Winner Driven by Gerhard Mitter *No. 2 (Green stripes and wings) Mont Ventoux 1968 2nd Driven by Rolf Stommelen Characteristics Upgrades (28) Footnotes Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Template:CarsGallery - Once the picture is added, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Template:T/upgrades - Add link to car upgrade project page. ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select > purchase car screen. ## Template:Navbox/Series/MountainSpider - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. See Navbox above. ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/PORSCHE - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Manufacturers - +1 the number of cars made by ??Manufacturer name?? and increase the cost, once known. ## PORSCHE - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far - add to cars with no sales ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category:PORSCHE Category:Article stubs